


[podfic] Your Lovely Blue Diamond Eyes by SolarMorrigan

by christinefromsherwood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Abuse of poetry, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Terrible Metaphors, and abuse of tech, honestly this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Some people get belligerent when they drink. Some people get flirty. Some people, apparently, find their inner poet.In which Bond picks Q up from the pub after an evening spent drinking frustrations away.





	[podfic] Your Lovely Blue Diamond Eyes by SolarMorrigan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Lovely Blue Diamond Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093684) by [SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan). 



> #### Reader's Recommendation: 
> 
> Go check out SolarMorrigan's other works. They are the master of short stories. (Then you can tell me, which ones you'd like me to record, and I might just do it if Solar gives their permission :) )
> 
>  **Also:** go see what _[the 007 July Fest](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/185424053560/007-fest-sign-ups-are-open)_ is, if you don't know. Sign ups are till the 15th June. It's going to be loads of fun, and YOU DON'T NEED TO BE A FIC WRITER TO PARTICIPATE. You don't need a Tumblr account [(here's a link to mine)](https://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/about/), though in that case Wordpress is probably necessary.

cover art by christinefromsherwood

### Streaming Audio

### Mobile Stream/Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/olhvbmri5gllibk/yourlovelybluediamondeyes_solarmorrigan.mp3?dl=0) | 00:13:12 | 9.01 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Links

Original Text:  |  [Your Lovely Blue Diamond Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093684)  
---|---  
Author:  |  [SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan)  
Reader:  |  [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/profile)  
Music:  |  [First Day of Spring by David Hilowitz](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/David_Hilowitz/First_Day_of_Spring_Single/David_Hilowitz_-_Film_Cue_158_-_First_Day_of_Spring)


End file.
